Unequivalent
by BuggyNess
Summary: Life without alchemy isn't so bad and Edward finds his passion and true talents elsewhere. Unfortunately, an old acquaintance takes notice, a man hoping to restore what he lost long ago. Post Brotherhood.


**A/N: 12/1/13**  
**I'm productively procrastinating again. Instead of wrapping up Soul Mechanics, I started another chapter story. This should be short and sweet. Well, short. I know there's some similarities here for when Ed and Al met the Tuckers, but no harm will come to any children or dogs**. :)

**Chapter 1: Gas Lamps and Acid**

.  
Ten miles from South City, Amestris. December 2, 1912.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and dark clouds rolled quickly over the bleak winter countryside. The newly installed electric lights flickered when lightening struck in the distance. No matter. The owners of the mansion came prepared with candles and they had not disconnected the old fashioned gas lamp system. Everything continued as planned. Unfortunately.

"James, please don't stand too close to the circle." The woman flittered about the basement room energetically and with great purpose, her long, blonde curls whipping around as she moved "I don't want you to lose your other leg."

"Yes ma'am." The butler replied with no emotion as he scooted well beyond the established "danger zone" of the transmutation circle.

"Alistair, you too!" The flash of her bright green eyes told her husband she meant business, she wasn't to be trifled with.

"Evie, I don't like this." He ran his fingers through his long brown hair. Alistair didn't think his wife would actually try this, he knew the payment would be too dire, too risky. James was living proof. "The texts allude to another way, you know that!" They tried for months and months to find the missing formulas for it and failed. His wife grew impatient and poured all her energy in doing it this way, the most dangerous way.

"You and I know those texts are probably long gone. If you want a stone you'll have to make it this way." Her hard gaze shook him. "James, I need the ingredients. Have Amelie help you."

"Yes ma'am." James opened his jacket and pulled out a pistol from his breast pocket and then motioned with his eyes to the middle aged maid standing in the corner. She followed him out of the room.

"Will your conscience be clean after you do this, Evie? Can you live with yourself?" He allowed his body to fall back into a velvet upholstered chair as he wondered when the sweet woman he married morphed into this hard being in front of him, willing to do the unthinkable. Alistair then thought, how could he allow her to do this?

"It's the only means to this end, dear husband. It's the only way to overcome equivalent exchange and bring her back." She was about to continue her soliloquy when angry shouts carried in from the corridor.

"What is the meaning of this!" A man hollered, his hands tied behind his back.

"Please! I was just passing through!" Another man pleaded and nervously eyed three other companions who were too scared to speak.

"Shut up!" Amelie brandished her own firearm. "Get in the center of the circle!" The five men unwillingly complied, noticing that an enormous alchemical array was etched in the concrete floor. They stopped as James and his female companion kept their pistols ready.

Bark! Bark!

"Alistair! Get the dog out of here!" Evie turned her head and shouted to her husband as a humongous sheep dog entered the room. She turned her back to them and slowly walked toward the five men in the circle.

"C'mon, Oomph!" He grabbed the big dog's collar and drug the heavy creature out the door closing it. "Oomph is safe!" He hurried to his wife's side.

"It's time, Alistair." Her white teeth shone from within her beautiful red lips. "Let's activate it!"

* * *

The blackness slowly opens back up into grayness, then a pinpoint of white light morphed into sunlight searing into his open eyes. He sat up in a panic.

"Shit!" He looked at his hands, expecting one to be missing like James's leg but he had both of them including all ten digits. Next, he leapt to his feet, looking down at two perfect legs and wiggling ten perfect toes. "Evie?" Obviously untouched by the rebound, he searched for his wife in the brilliant sunlight flooding the basement room through four small windows almost near the ceiling. He saw the circle and scanned the floor left to right but found nothing but old James and Amelie trying to get up. The men and his wife were gone. "Evie!"

Bark! Bark! Big Oomph's cries carried from behind the heavy wooden door as he really wanted to be inside that room and find his mistress.

"W, what happened, James? Amelie?" The alchemist stumbled over to the pair, not missing the sad expressions covering both their faces.

"Sir." James couldn't look Alistair in the eyes. "I'm sorry. It was a failure." A tear fell down his wrinkled cheek, a tear for Evie, his surrogate daughter. Amelie also started to cry.

Alistair turned to look at the array for any sign of his wife. What he found really doesn't shock him at all. Evie was a genius alchemist-her ability put his own knowledge of the craft to shame but he loved her all the more for it. And, there, in the center of the circle lay the proof of her astounding ability. The red blob undulated and wobbled with the vibrations of his approaching footsteps. He knelt down and scooped the semi-liquid up into his right palm.

"She did it." He let the blob roll around in his hand as he spoke. "She god-damn went and did it." The tears fell, he couldn't stop them. "She turned herself into a philosopher's stone."

Ding Dong. The loud doorbell brought him back to his mind.

Bark! Bark! Bark! Oomph became irate at not being able to get inside the room and now someone kept ringing the bell that hurt his sensitive dog ears. He stopped scratching at the door and ran upstairs to accost whoever was at the door, barking all the way as he went.

"James, what, what day is it?" Alistair had traveled to his work desk and after rifling through a drawer with his left hand, found a tiny glass vial.

"Wednesday, sir." James uttered as he tried to calm Amelie down.

"Damn." Alistair let the rolling red goo slide into the vial, he then stuffed a tiny cork in the opening and placed it in his breast pocket. "I forgot.." He raked his hand through his hair, trying to make himself appear less like a man who just witnessed his wife transmute herself and five men into a philosopher's stone and more like a wealthy alchemist. "…the Elrics were to come today."

* * *

"I don't think anyone's home, Brother." Such a tiny voice rolled from the helmet of the large suit of armor.

"Fuck. He knew we were coming! Mustang contacted him in person, we were there!" Roared the shorter of the two, a steaming mad blonde kid wearing a bright red coat and paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Maybe something came up?" Alphonse tried to soothe his hotheaded big brother.

"WE were what was supposed to come up!" Edward didn't have it in him to restrain the thoughts in his head from leaving his lips. He continued his pacing, trying to figure out if they would wait on this alchemist's doorstep or go into the town and find a phone and let his dumb-ass commanding officer have it. Mustang had promised Alistair and Evelyn Crombard kept an extensive library stocked with alchemy books and Mr. Crombard had said that Edward and Alphonse were welcomed to use it if they ever came by South City. Colonel Mustang, quick as a whip, informed the couple that their state alchemist annual review was near and that he'd send Edward to pick up their research. The boys would have use of their mansion's library for a week.

"Well, obviously they forgot. They are not here, Brother." Al sighed. "But let me try again." Alphonse didn't expect to see the door open as he reached up to push the doorbell.

Bark! Bark!

The shaggy sheep dog stood protectively in front of his master's legs as the man opened the door all the way. Once open, he took in the full view of his two young visitors. Alistair knew that Edward was young, only thirteen, and a prodigy-having become the youngest state alchemist in history only the year before. He just didn't expect him to be so, so small. The blonde boy in the garish red coat just stood there, so tiny and vulnerable-looking, even with the scowl of a spoiled brat smeared across his face. This diminutive child could not be the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People. But, there was that GIANT in the suite of armor…

"I apologize, I must have dozed off in my study, I didn't hear you ring." He scratched the back of his head and smiled at the boys. "My name is Alistair Crombard and this," He pet the now calmed-down dog on his head. "This is Oomph. You two must be the Elric brothers." The older man extended his right hand to Alphonse. "And you, my metal friend, YOU must be the famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" Had he looked down at the shorter kid, he would have seen steam bursting from the boy's ears.

"Uh, I don't think you understand…" Al waved his hands in protest. He knew Edward hit his boiling point at having to wait and now he was furious for this man assuming his little brother was him.

"Huh?" Alistair stared at the two, not understanding his error.

"I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" The tiny boy shouted as if his big voice could make up for his small size.

"Oh!" He chuckled to himself but extended his hand to the smaller brother. "I apologize." Edward took it and shook it. Alistair noticed that the boy's hand, even though enveloped in a crisp, white glove, was metal-definitely automail. This shocked the alchemist. He didn't think they installed the invasive prosthetic limbs in such small children and the thought of a kid, like this Elric boy going through the same horrible surgery as James made his stomach lurch. Still, there was no mistaking it, the boy had a metal hand.

"Thank you for allowing us to use your library." Alphonse politely bowed and nudged his brother to do the same.

"Yeah, we DO appreciate it." Ed uttered through clenched teeth.

"No problem at all, please, come in." He stood aside and pulled Oomph's collar so the boys could enter. Edward sauntered inside like he'd lived there his whole life and began scanning the room taking in everything.

"Mr. Crombard?" Alphonse, apparently the shyer of the two brothers quietly asked. "Oomph is an unusual name for a dog…where'd he get that?" Al looked at the huge canine as the dog lowered his head and shoulders all the while wagging his butt due to his closely docked tail. The dog appeared ready to pounce…at someone. "Uh, Ed, look out!" Al warned his brother too late. The dog soared through the air and landed squarely on top of the little alchemist, knocking the elder Elric down on his stomach and causing all the wind to exit his lungs at once.

"Oomph!" Ed screamed as the dog's body came in contact with his back and he then came in contact with the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry!" Alistair pulled the happy dog off the boy. "He loves to play with children…"

"I am a State Alchemist not a child!"

"Brother, calm down!" Al tried to hide his amusement.

"I apologize, again." The older gentleman ushered the boys down the hall as Edward stood up and dusted himself off. "If you'll follow me, the library is this way." They continued down a long corridor. "We'll have lunch at noon, I'll send James to fetch you, I'm sure you're needing some refreshment for your travels, so I'll have him bring some tea and cookies too…"

"You don't have to trouble yourself." Al protested.

"Shaddup Al, he's only being nice to us because he knows where here for his research notes." Ed smirked, then turned to his host. "Hey, Mister Crombard?" Ed noticed something, something that made him uncomfortable. "Are we going to meet Mrs. Crombard?" He only knew of one other female alchemist, his Teacher, and Ed really wanted to see another in the flesh and have an opportunity to pick her brain for any bit of information about the philosopher's stone.

Alistair flinched when asked about his wife. "I'm sorry to say, but…my wife…" He struggled to give a plausible answer. "My wife left me and has gone back to Creta, where she was born." His pained expression was truly authentic, even though it was a lie.

"That's too bad." Ed didn't hide his disappointment. "Hey, you're an alchemist too, right?"

"Yes…but Evelyn…Evie was a much greater alchemist than I." He felt a warmness from the red vile in his breast pocket and he could have sworn he heard something, a very faint sound.

"Allistair."

The two boys at his side didn't notice, but he had heard his wife's voice, clear as day.

* * *

Rush Valley, Amestris. December 2, 1918

Life can be quirky. Take one Edward Elric, for example. Once a bratty but brilliant kid alchemist, he matured into a brave young man who helped save his nation. After the battle with Father, he sacrificed his alchemy to pay the toll to bring his brother back, body and soul. Next, the two Elric boys struck out to learn as much about their world and other types of alchemy, a trip Ed estimated to take two years. He didn't count on succumbing to a terrible illness which forced him to return home to Resembool a scant six months later. His chest hurt, he sweat at night and he couldn't shake the painful feeling which made him want to hole up and die. Once he made it back home, he realized his diagnosis was correct: love sickness. He married Winry Rockbell three months later.

Alphonse still teases him.

Now the former Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, retired Major in the Amestrian Military had nothing to do. He tinkered with writing books on alchemy and even got one published but it didn't amount to much more than Ed having the knowledge that the tome sat on some dusty library shelf for some other hapless alchemist to find. However, Winry's constant and optimistic encouragement kept him moving, trying new things. He knew she loved him and had faith in him, but a lot of the times he was sure she pushed him to do things just to keep him out of her hair while she worked on her automail. His wife, having passed her journeyman's exams and graduated from apprentice to Mr. Garfiel to a certified automail mechanic in her own right, set up shop both in Resembool and in Rush Valley. Garfiel, not wanting to compete with his protégé, offered her a partnership in his own business. The flamboyant man, knowing he'd probably never have a successor to hand Atelier Garfiel over, saw Winry as the perfect heir and she accepted.

Now, where did this leave Ed? He knew the general population of both Rush Valley and Resembool arched their eyebrows at him, this former military hero letting his wife support them both. He couldn't care less what they thought of him, he'd long ago abandoned the macho mentality that most Amestrians held about gender roles. And, he did get his military pension, even though it was much less than what Winry brought in when she worked in Rush Valley - she practically lost money in Resembool working with her Granny, having very little customers there. What bothered him was any cruelty aimed toward Winry. She, in her infinite strength and sass just snorted and rolled her eyes at anyone who said anything crass about her being the family's bread winner. This only made him more determined to find a career of his own, to find some way to help her.

In early April, Winry and Garfiel became inundated with customers. To make matters worse, three high profile ones asked for custom plating work that neither the effeminate man nor his blonde partner had done before. During this time, Edward made himself busy by cleaning up behind the two mechanics, helping them carry heavy machinery and picking up metal or parts orders from their suppliers in town. He overheard one of the customers asking for ornate scrollwork on the plating of his automail leg asking for an homage to his service in the military, particularly something "bad ass" with "skulls."

"Darling, the only thing bad ass in this shop is this lady's temper!" Garfiel hooted while Winry scowled.

"I can make you the best leg in Amestris if you let me." Winry's eyes shone with determination. "But, automail is utilitarian, it's meant for being used. Adornment is not going to hold up."

"We'll do it!" Ed interjected from the doorway causing Garfiel, Winry and their customer to turn their heads in his direction.

"Edward, dear." Winry knew to choose her words carefully, she and her new husband had already had words over this and he was still sensitive to their unorthodox financial situation. "We don't have the tools here to embellish the automail…it would take some time to rig up the metal working …" Ed's voice squeaked through her excuses.

"Don't need new equipment." He crossed his arms, realizing that he had some knowledge two genus mechanics evidently lacked. "I can do it." An extensive knowledge of alchemy and more specifically, about elements and alchemical reactions gave him and edge here. He knew what compounds and chemicals could react with steel to leave a permanent design. This process would be much easier if he could use alchemy, but he'd already figured out the process in his head of how to do it the hard way, the only way he could. There was no way in hell he'd be able to stop the grin spreading across his face now. "I just need some beeswax and nitric or sulfuric acid."

"I'll give him a shot!' The customer exclaimed. If I don't like it, I don't pay." He held out his hand to Winry to accept the deal.

"Uh…" She was unsure. The girl knew her work would be flawless, but didn't know if the man would like Ed's peculiar style. She saw her husbands wide-eyed stare, one she'd seen a few times before, it told her "You just wait and see! I can do this!" She sighed and took the man's hand and shook. "You got a deal. Let me get your measurements for the leg, the embellished plates are last to be made." The customer smiled and after Winry measured his existing leg and his height, he left.

"You BETTER know what you're talking about Edward." Winry took off her gloves and tossed them on a table then sauntered over to her husband who still glared at her with those hard, yellow eyes. She pointed her index finger and poked his chest. "I've never lost a customer, and I'm not starting now!"

"Relax! I know his type, I know exactly what he wants on his leg…you'll see." That grin creased his face once more.

"Mmm, hmmmm." Winry crossed her arms, half mad at him for interrupting her appointment and half aroused by his confidence. No, she was fully aroused, but she'd not tell him.

The red blush on her cheeks gave her away.


End file.
